Gran hermano
by Muselina Black
Summary: Cuando a Blaise Zabini se le ocurre participar en la edición británica de Gran Hermano, la existencia del mundo mágico corre peligro. Por eso, un Auror tiene que infiltrarse en el programa para mantenerlo bajo control. Para Cris Snape.


_**Disclaimer: **El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece. Y Gran Hermano tampoco, por suerte._

_Este es mi tercer regalo para mi querida AI **Cris Snape**. Me demoré más en subirlo porque estaba escrito en papel y tenía que pasarlo en limpio. Espero que te guste, Cris._

_**Gran hermano**_

**1**

_**Londres, 2001.**_

Cuando Blaise Zabini apareció en un periódico _muggle_ anunciando que participaría en la nueva edición británica de _Gran Hermano_, se armó bastante revuelo en el ministerio. Bueno, la verdad, es que al principio nadie entendía muy bien qué era lo que estaba pasando. Pero Hermione Granger decidió por su cuenta instalarse en el despacho del Ministro Shacklebolt para explicarle de qué se trataba eso de _Gran Hermano_ y los reality shows. Y claro, al señor Ministro no le gustó nada de nada.

Zabini no era el lápiz más afilado de la caja y en cualquier momento se le podía escapar algo relacionado con la magia. O peor aún, hechizar a otro participante.

Si hacía algo así en televisión, el mundo mágico sería expuesto a todo Reino Unido. Y no podían desmemorizar a todo el país de una vez. Ni siquiera empleando a todos los Aurores y a la Patrulla Mágica al completo. Y aunque pudieran hacerlo, aún quedaban las grabaciones. Granger había comentado que algunos _muggles_ registraban sus episodios favoritos para verlos luego —«Majaretas, los muggles están majaretas», pensó el ministro—.

—Además —señaló Hermione—, no es sólo el peligro de que a Zabini se le escape algo por accidente. Él se ha pasado toda la vida entre magos. No sabe nada acerca del mundo muggle, por mucho que haya descubierto algunas cosas en los últimos meses. No es normal que un joven de veintiún años no use un teléfono o que nunca haya visto una lavadora de ropa.

—¿Y qué propone para eso, señorita Granger? —preguntó el Ministro que no estaba muy seguro de estar siguiendo a la muchacha. Hablaba muy rápido y estaba explicando un montón de cosas de las que nunca había oído. ¿Por qué los muggles encerrarían a un grupo de jóvenes en una casa para observarlos todo el tiempo?

Locos. Esos muggles estaban locos.

—Necesitamos infiltrar a alguien —dijo la joven como si fuera la solución más obvia—. Algún Auror que sepa cómo moverse en el mundo muggle, que pueda estar junto a Zabini en el programa y controlar que no se le escape nada indiscreto.

El ministro miró a Harry Potter, que también había sido convocado junto al Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, Edmund Collins. El joven sólo levantó las cejas, sin estar muy seguro de qué contestar. Claro que le podían decir a Zabini que se retirara, pero eso no le quitaría a la prensa muggle de encima.

—¿Hay algún auror que pueda cumplir con ese papel? —preguntó el ministro a los dos aurores—. Tal vez un hijo de muggles, que sepa moverse en ese mundo y cómo usar su tecnología.

El jefe y el subjefe de la oficina de Aurores intercambiaron miradas. En los tres años que llevaban trabajando juntos, los dos habían aprendido a trabajar muy bien juntos. Para ese entonces, el Jefe —que en un principio había estado un tanto reacio a aceptar a Potter como su segundo al mando cuando el ministro lo apuntó—, confiaba ciegamente en el chico. Si bien a Potter le faltaba un hervor, la defensa se le daba bien y era capaz de anticipar los movimientos de los mortífagos.

—Tenemos a Finnigan, su padre es muggle —señaló Collins con una mueca—. Pero a ese chico le falta un hervor. Es demasiado impulsivo.

—Cierto. Y no creo que se lleve muy bien con Zabini —añadió Harry con un gesto pensativo.

—Si pudieran pensar en alguien mayor sería estupendo —dijo Shacklebolt—. Un muchacho como Finnigan no sería nuestra mejor opción.

—No, es cierto.

—Pero no puede ser demasiado mayor —les recordó Hermione acomodando los codos sobre la mesa—. No queremos que destaque demasiado. Yo acotaría las opciones a los menores de treinta.

—Uf, Hermione. Eso nos reduce muchísimo las opciones —Harry le sonrió a su amiga—. ¿Cuántos años tiene Priddy? —añadió en dirección a Collins.

—Veintisiete, creo —respondió éste—. Es una buena opción en todo caso. Sabe comportarse entre muggles y es autónomo. Sabe tomar buenas decisiones sin que le estén dando órdenes todo el tiempo.

—Sí, y mantiene la cabeza fría —agregó Potter, aunque su tono mostraba un dejo de duda—. Supongo que podría hacerlo bien…

—¿Qué pasa con él? —preguntó Hermione enarcando una ceja. No le gustaba el tono que estaba usando su amigo.

—Nada. Es sólo que no es la persona más simpática que conozco —dijo el joven mordiéndose un labio—. Tengo la impresión de que no le gusta demasiado la gente. Y no sé cómo llevará eso de estar encerrado en una casa con otras veinte personas. Por no mencionar que tiene que agradarle al público para que no lo echen a patadas de la casa.

—Ya, pero ¿podrá mantener callado a Zabini? —preguntó Shacklebolt enarcando ambas cejas.

—Nadie puede mantener callado a Zabini —apuntó Hermione con una mueca—. El Profeta está ganando millones con sus declaraciones. Cualquiera diría que no tienen nada mejor que reportar. Y alguien debería decirle a esa Skeeter que se retire.

—Tranquila, Hermione. Si alguien puede hacer callar a Zabini, ése es Priddy. Bastará con que lo mire una vez con el ceño fruncido para que Zabini enmudezca, te lo aseguro.

—No hay tiempo que perder, entonces. Vayan a hablar con ese Auror e infórmenle de la misión. Después, hagan todo lo que sea necesario para meterlo al programa. Tienen vía libre para actuar. _Confundus_, _Obliviate_. Lo que tengan que hacer —ordenó el Ministro—. Esta es una situación de crisis y no quiero que se escatimen esfuerzos.

—Como usted diga, señor Ministro —dijo Collins levantándose de su silla—. Potter, vamos.

Los dos aurores se retiraron con un gesto de la cabeza a modo de despedida. Hermione recogió sus papeles y también salió de la habitación. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer en el departamento de Ley Mágica. Y encargarse del desastre mediático que estaba provocando Zabini. Eso, por desgracia para ella, eso implicaba hacer algo que ella odiaba: hablar con periodistas. Peor aún. Con Rita Skeeter.

Más le valía a Zabini que su caprichito estúpido valiera la pena, porque vaya lío que estaba armando par el Ministerio.

-o-

Ser llamado a las oficinaes del jefe de Aurores era cosa seria. Ethan Priddy lo sabía muy bien. Por eso, cuando Potter se acercó a su escritorio a decirle que Collins lo estaba esperando en su despacho, Ethan sólo pudo suspirar con irritación. No sabía por qué lo estaban llamando a él. No podía recordar haber hecho nada malo, así que no podía saber por qué lo requerían. No había razones para que él tuviera que ir a la oficina del Jefe.

Por supuesto, cuando el señor Collins le hubo explicado para qué lo querían, Priddy tuvo que procesarlo por unos momentos. Quizás se había vuelto loco de remate. O tal vez a Collins se le había zafado un tornillo.

O tal vez todo era un sueño.

Sí, esa tenía que ser la explicación. Porque desde el momento en que el señor Collins le había preguntado si sabía qué era un reality show, la conversación había pasado a ser algo surrealista. Al parecer, un niñato sangrepura acababa de descubrir la televisión y quería participar en _Gran Hermano_.

Era una locura.

Lo mejor de todo fue lo último que le dijo Collins. Que querían que él participara en el programa, para mantener a Zabini bajo control.

El primer impulso del Auror fue estallar en carcajadas. Lo que el Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores le estaba proponiendo tenía que ser una locura. Aunque el veterano Auror no era muy dado a hacer bromas. De hecho, en todos los años que Priddy había trabajado con él, no recordaba haberlo visto sonreír en muchas ocasiones. El señor Collins era más bien arisco.

—¿Lo está… lo está diciendo en serio, señor? —le preguntó después de que el hombre le hubiera explicado la misión para la que lo requerían.

—Por supuesto que sí, Priddy. ¿Por qué bromearía con algo tan serio? —el hombre lo miró fijamente por sobre sus anteojos—. El programa comienza el martes, y tú estarás en él. Tienes que evitar a toda costa que Zabini revele a todo el país nuestra existencia. Ya te expliqué las consecuencias que eso tendría.

Priddy se dio cuenta de que no había nada que pudiera decir para librarse de esa misión. Conocía muy bien el tono que usaba cuando no estaba dispuesto a admitir réplicas. Y él era un Auror de pro. Obedecía órdenes —no a ciegas, claro—, y si lo enviaban a esa misión para proteger el secreto, iría de todas formas.

Pero no le hacía nada de gracia.

Para empezar, los reality shows le parecían una pérdida de tiempo. Y eso de tener que hacerse cargo de un niñato le parecía aún peor. Por lo que había visto en _El Profeta_, el tal Zabini era un mocosito de lo peor.

¿De verdad tenía que ser su niñero?

Priddy soltó una maldición mientras recogía sus cosas para irse a casa. Vaya con los niñitos tontos.

_Y hasta aquí lo dejo ahora. En el próximo capítulo empezaremos con el reality como corresponde._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


End file.
